Bounty
by Daemon Chick
Summary: Promises are made, secrets are kept, loyalty is tested, and friends become enemies. A traitor crosses and double crosses...A story of new found friendship when an assassin chooses to betray the code of mission/master. Is better than it sounds...
1. Assignments

MY BOUNTY

**DC: ok so here is the deal. I have started this fiction over but there should be an improvement in my spelling, grammar, and the way I put my sentences. Basically, I change the story around to make it sound better but the plot is still the same. ENEJOY! And don't forget to REVIEW!  
**

* * *

  
"You do understand that failure is unacceptable and you will be punished if even the slightest thing gets out of hand. If you are heard, smelt, or seen you will be punished. " 

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

The room was darkly lit and there were no windows. Hung on the wall were pictures of people dressed in dark outfits, a plague, rewards, and a picture of two men sanding shoulder to shoulder in front of a wall decorated with all kinds of weapons. One man was tall, pail skinned, and slim, dark blue hair reaching past his shoulder blades and dressed in a business suit. The other had darker skin and markings, demonic features as clear as day showed on him. His hair was of a rusty red color and he dressed like some down town punk biker.

A desk was placed against the west wall, papers littering the top and vials of a strange liquid, changing from green to purple and back again, sat in the top corners. A man, unseen in the darkness behind the desk, slid a picture face down across the desk.

"These are your targets. According to our trackers they were last seen in a town near the wood and drawing nearer. I want a nice clean happening here. No witnesses, no survivors, and no evidence of the happening. You have a week. 5 days to catch up with them and 2 to isolate them and take care of then. Tardiness is unacceptable. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"I understand that this is the most difficult thing you have ever done with us and it is a chance to prove to the others that you were worthy of your place. You have been the best this place has ever seen and you better keep it that way. I wish you luck. Now go."

The dark figure did as he was told and left the room, not making a sound in his wake. The whole corridor was dark, nothing clear in the darkness, but the figure moved down the hall with no problems of bumping into anything. A sound like a cloak snapping in the wind floated to his ears and he stopped. A taller darker figure loomed over the smaller one from behind. He turned as fast as lightning and hit the newcomer square in the place a normal humans stomach would be.

"Ouch, ok…that _really_ hurt that time. You're getting good at this seeing in the dark thing."

"You should have seen it coming in the first place. And besides, you we're the one who taught me."

"Yeah I know. Here I got this for you from the blossom tree out on the training fields. A good luck gift from me to you."

The small figure took the pink blossom from his and held it for a second. Then cupping his hands over it, he chanted in an old dead tongue. Light shone from gaps between his fingers. He opened his hands again and instead of a pink blossom resting in his palm, was a small red apple. The small figure tossed the apple to the taller figure.

"I don't need luck."

* * *

"So it begins…" Sanzo muttered as Goku and Gojyo started up another argument. 

"Give that back you perverted cockroach!"

"It was mine first! You stole it from me, stupid monkey!"

"I'm not a MONKEY!!!"

The sound of a gunshot echoed though the dense trees causing the two to freeze.

"I swear if you fuckin' arguing doesn't attract something that can kill you then I will."

Sanzo's gun was pointed in their direction, smoke rising from the barrel. A vein twitched on his brow, eyes holding no emotion. Goku had been so startled that he had jumped into the half-breeds arms. Gojyo looked like he was about to faint. Putting the gun away in a hidden holster beneath his robes, the priest turned on his heals and continued to walk in a western direction. Gojyo and Goku both let out sighs of relief, not even knowing that they had been holding their breaths. Gojyo took one look at Goku, closed his eyes in annoyance and dropped him on the ground.

"OUCH! Why'd you have to go and do that for?"

"Your not exactly my type."

"EW!"

Hakkia smiled, turning his head to face Sanzo and so that he didn't wake the sleeping little white dragon currently draping across his shoulders. He gave a soft chuckle. They had driven a good few hours into the forest that day once they left the last village but they eventually had to travel on foot do to the density of the trees and the fact the Hakuryuu was becoming tired really quick every now-and-then. Gojyo thought it would be a lot cooler in the woods then it is in the desert, with the trees providing shade but he was mistaken. The priest had the top half of his robes off and hanging at his waist, black tack top with matching sleeves showing, and the scripture he carried placed on his shoulders like that's where it was meant to be. Gojyo had taken his white shirt off and wore his vest instead. Goku simply tagged along behind the whole group panting. Hakkia wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"I'm hungry!"

Gojyo and Sanzo sighed in annoyance.

"Well then monkey," Gojyo said his voice full of malice. "Then how about a knuckle sandwich!" And with that he slammed his fist into the youth's jaw.

"You ass whip! That hurt!"

"Well it's not supposed to tickle!"

A vein throbbed again on Sanzo's temple and finally their arguing had struck his last nerve.

"SHUT UP!!!"

* * *

**DC: ok I hoped that you liked the improvements! Please review, flames are acceptable. **


	2. Walk In The Woods

**Chapter 2: Somethin' Fishy**

**DC: sorry it took so long to update but I have been really busy.**

**James: You call hanging with friends and writing in your notebook "being busy"?**

**DC: -gasp- An artists notebook to him/her is worth more than gold. Where did you come from any way?**

**James: I an your conscience, alter ego, your evil twin as you might say.**

**DC: You cant be the evil twin cause I'm the evil one.**

**James: w/e  
**

* * *

Sanzo's shout startled the little white dragon awake. Kyuing in protest the little dragon took to the air, stretching his wings. 

"Hey, Hakuryuu. Did you have a good rest?"

"Kyu!" the little dragon chirped at Hakkia.

The little dragon opened his mouth wide in a yawn, sagging in the air a little bit before flapping his wings and gaining altitude. Hakuryuu flew in circles and dove in and out of the branches chirping happily as he felt the wind pass under his wings and hustle the fur that poked up on his head. He looked down at his owner with questioning eyes. Hakkia simply smiled in understanding

"Be careful friend. And don't be too long. We may need you again soon."

Hakuryuu kyued back a reply, doing loopy loops and zig zagging though the air before disappearing out of the sight of Hakkia. Sanzo mutter something under his breath as the Goku and Gojyo's pointless argument raged on and eventually ending with a grow from Goku's stomach and Gojyo saying "thus I rest my case."

Eventually as the day grew older, things began to get strangely quiet. The evening clouds were tinted pink and purple as the sun set in the west. The light that shown through the leaves almost resembled fire, setting the forest ablaze. Not even a growl came from Goku's stomach, which surprised everyone. No furry woodland creatures scurried in the under brush of berry bushes, ferns, and decaying vegetation nor did birds chirp or soar the sky.

"Hey Hakkia, shouldn't that little dragon of yours be back by now?" Gojyo asked as he replaced a cigarette between his lips.

Hakkia glanced around looking for the little white dragon. He thought he saw a flash of his white-silver scales but was mistaken by a glare off a small stream. He sighed.

"Yes, he should have been. Sanzo. Any chance you might have seen were he might of flown off too?"

"Why are you asking me. Like I care."

Hakkia gave a week laugh. "I suppose not."

He had expected Hakuryuu to come back but hours had gone be and little dragon was no where to be seen. More so they had expected to resting soundly at the next inn some where on the edge of the meadow that resided some where in these woods, at least that's what the map says. Another moan came from Gojyo.

"Oh my GOD! Hakkia when are we getting to the next town? My feet are killing me!"

"Patients Gojyo. We should be there soon. If Hakuryuu hadn't have disappeared so suddenly on me, you'd probably be resting peacefully in your bed with some woman that you don't even know."

"Hakkia, don't encourage him." The grumpy priest replied.

Gojyo gave a small laugh before crossing his arms behind his head. He smiled at the image of a beautiful naked lady under the covers with him. Goku shook his head in disgust at the look on his face. As the foursome continued walking the sun sank lower and lower into the west, their destination. Hakkia looked through the trees for Hakuryuu. He didn't dare call out his name, he didn't want to attract unwanted attention. As soon as the sun fully set the air grew cold almost instantly. Sanzo pulled his robes on again and Gojyo put on his shirt again. Goku shivered hard and his teeth rattled, everyone else seemed to not mind the nights chilly bite.

"Hey guys can't we just stop and make camp? Its cold here and a fire sounds really good right about now."

"For once I'll have to agree with the monkey." Gojyo sighed, hugging himself as a shiver finally racked his body.

Sanzo and Hakkia stopped to turn around and look at them. Through Sanzo's eyes they looked pathetic.

"Well, I guess. It doesn't seem like a bad idea. At this rate we might not ever find the town till tomorrow."

"No good hot food."

"Oh. No hot babes." The half demon and heretic whined.

SMACK!!!

"Is that ALL you brats ever think about?" He covered his frustrated face with a hand. He had just had about enough of them. "Their going to be the death of me."

"Don't worry pal, I'm pretty sure we'll end up being the death of you before they are."

* * *

** DC: Well its finally here. There you go, plz review. Hope you liked! I am sorry again that it took so long to get this small thing up. I've been busy at work, really. And, yeah, being a teenager so cut me a little slack for enjoying life. Well I hope you liked it and be expecting a Ch. 3 soon. (Hopefully) **


	3. Intro

**Introductions**

**DC: sorry it took a while to upload this chapter. Just that I've been going to collage and high school at the same time. I'm not going to tell you how cause its complicated. I have been trying my best to work on this story in my spare time at Vo-Tech but I can't make any promises. So the best thing I can tell you is to just keep in touch. Don't forget to review! **

A tall dark figure stepped out of the shadows between the trees, many other dark figures followed close behind him. He stood about 6ft 3in, his skin was a sick color of gray. He wore a pair of torn jeans and a yellow bandanna was wrapped around his left arm. His face was certainly menacing, cold green eyes and a sharp nose, a sickening smile plastered on his face. His black hair spilled untidily over his head obscuring pointed ears. He stepped forward.

"Genjo Sanzo. We finally meet. I have been sent by the UAA to be rid of you by order of Master Kikamoru." He said darkly as he summoned a mean looking scimitar.

"Kikamoru, huh? Never heard of him."

Goku summoned his staff. "Who cares who sent you. Lets just get this thing started. I've been bored all day."

"Yeah, I could use a good work out." Gojyo said resting his weapon across his shoulders.

"Well I guess we have no other choice." Hakkai called forth his chi energy into the palm of his hand in the form of orbs.

"Aren't you going to join us Sanzo?" Hakkai asked smiling.

Sanzo removed his cigarette from his lips and extinguished it.

"If you must insist."

He pulled out a banishing gun from his robes. Cocking it, he aimed at the nearest demon and fired.

**-BREAK-**

He ran blindly through the woods, beating himself over his head. How could he have lost his targets. Boss would not be happy with him if he hears he lost the targets. It was bad enough that he was behind the proposed schedule. His colleagues had sent him word of him masters displeasure. The Master had told him of how worthy he was for such targets and allowed him extra time of 3 days. Yet it still wasn't enough. The targets still managed to elude him. He gritted his teeth and growled at the image of the bosses angered face. He was sure that his knuckles would be broken for such a disobedient act when he retuned to the base. Knowing Master, he probably sent one of his elite to take care of _his_ job and come clean him up afterward. Just thinking about it brought the smell of blood to his nose. He wrinkled his nose at the smell. Realizing it wasn't his imagination, he stopped running, his heavy cloak nearly ripping off at the sudden stop of his momentum. He did smell blood, demon too. Sniffing the air for a moment he caught wind of the direction it was coming from and took off. There was no way that he would let someone else have his prey.

**-BREAK-**

The oncoming demons were most defiantly tougher than the ones they had fought in the past. They scanned for their weaknesses and openings in their fighting style before counter attacking unlike in the past they just fought blindly. They completely avoided assault till an opening was found. Even though their skill was apparent, that didn't mean that they were impossible to defeat.

"Aw! A challenge! FINALLY!" Goku yelled in joy as he wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. The demon before his spread his arms out in a godly manner, brandishing a pair of brass knuckles.

"I'm glad that I can be a worthy opponent to you."

Goyjo let loose the blade of his shakujou, the crescent blade cutting through the air and flesh of his opponents. The blade retracted to its place on the end of the pole, coated red.

"Save some for the rest of us you stupid monkey!" Gojyo yelled over his shoulder at Goku.

In his distraction, a demon missing his bottom half, drew a knife and plunged it deep into the calf of his left leg. He buckled before he could shift his weight to his other leg and fell to the ground hard.

"Gojyo!"

Hakkai turned away from his attackers to aid his friend. Summoning chi, he hurled the ball of light at Goyjo's not quite dead assailant. He demon screamed in pain as he disintegrated. Using his shakujuo as leverage, he manager to pull himself to his feet, giving Hakkai a thumb up as a sign of thanks. He nodded and turned back to his opponent who had been waiting patiently. Sanzo stood where he was before, side stepping attacks, every bullet he fired hit its mark. He looked completely composed as the lead demon charged him. The priest fired a shower of bullets at him and he easily dodged every single one. He got close enough to hit him but as soon as Sanzo pulled the trigger of the Banishing Gun, he disappeared. The demon dropped down behind him and as Sanzo reacted, he knocked away the priest's gun and knocked him to the ground. Raising his scimitar over his head for the final blow, the demon smiled.

"I'll see you in Hell _priest_."

Hakkai turned to run to his rescue but the other demon would not permit him to do such a thing.

"You're not going to turn you're back on us again."

A strong arm entered his field of vision and slammed hard into his chest. There was a sickening crack and the sudden burst of pain caused him to double over onto his knees. Goku screamed Sanzo's name as the blade fell down on him. In a moment, dust kicked up into the air and they were obscured. Sanzo closed his eyes to prevent the dust from blinding him. And he never felt the blade come down. The others who couldn't see their friend and the demon, waited. As the dust cleared a hooded figure kneeled in front of Sanzo with his back to him, arms held up above his head clutching a pair of knives blocking the demon's attack.

"What?!? Impossible!" he bellowed.

"What a relief." Hakkai wheezed from where he sat on the ground.

"I'll be." Gojyo smiled.

"Yeah!"

The figure was only slightly smaller that the demon, maybe about 5ft. and 5ins. He was defiantly slimmer. He was garbed in a pair of green baggy trousers and a hooded matching short sleeve shirt, black travel boots and a black belt that held a small bag not even the size of a mouse pad **(I had to use something we were all familiar with.)** and two empty sheaths. The individual pushed up on the demons blade and eased into a standing position. With one swift move, he cast his weapon to the side, reared back on his haunches and launched at the demon. He came close to his face with one of his knives and would have cut his face if he hadn't have jumped back. Sanzo picked himself off the ground and reloaded his gun. Hakkai shot his leg out at the distracted demons he was fighting before and knocked him to the ground, finishing him off with a ball of chi to his face and point blank range. It was a little difficult for Gojyo to maneuver out of the way of attacks since he was bleeding heavily from one leg. Goku pole-vaulted over to him and stood at his back.

"Having some trouble water sprite?" he said mockingly with a smile.

"Shut up you dumb chimp."

Soon the demons numbers had diminished leaving the lead demon and that person who had saved Sanzo. Gojyo leaned on his shakujou as a crutch. Goku helped to support Hakkai who had a hand over his chest and it sounded as though he was having trouble breathing. The party stood watching as they fought each other as if the group didn't exist.

**-BREAK-**

He had gotten stronger since the last time they had fought. He was defiantly a lot smarter in how he attacked. He was, after all, his teacher. It would be stupid to fight an opponent that knew you're moves and could use them against you. You never let you're adversary get the upper hand. He cleaved at his legs with the scimitar and he tried to slice at his face with his knives. Each time one attacked the other dodged with surprising ease, recovered and attacked again never giving the other enough time to respond. The gray demon swung at him in a wide ach and bite into the trunk of a tree and wouldn't come out but his smaller stature allowed him to duck under his arm. He ran a few paces behind him and readied for another attack as pain shot through the calf of his right leg. The impact of a throwing knife caused his leg to buckle under him and he went down on one knee. He turned and saw the other demon holding throwing knives in his hand, smiling.

"You shouldn't have intervened my friend. I would hate to take you're life as well."

He slowly got to his feet and shifted his weight over to his good leg. If he pulled out the knife it would only bleed more with his movements so he would have to leave it in. He gestured to the demon with one of his blades and saluted him just as they did in the past when they sparred.

"Have it you're way then."

He lunged with incredible speed and swung at him with a fist. He jumped and easily dodged despite the metal that was sunk into his leg. He came very close that he took what chance he had and drew his blade across his face. He roared more out of anger than pain. Holding a hand over his wound he faced him.

"Impressive. You managed to break the skin."

"You deliberately left yourself open to attack. That was low of you Chishoke."

He wavered where he stood, almost loosing his balance.

"Tired already? Not like you."

He summoned his sword again and it disappeared from where it was buried into the bark of the tree only to reappear in his hand. All he could do was stand there as he staggered and his vision started to blur as he charged. Right as Chishoke swung, he dropped to the ground and let his leg kick out, knocking his knee out from under him. He fell hard to the ground and dropped his weapon. Groaning, he rolled over to find his opponent with his weapon in hand, poised at his throat.

"Well go ahead and finish it. You've always loved the idea of killing you're enemy with his own weapon."

"Then you don't know we well enough."

"What?"

"You…I trusted you with my life and you try and take it from me." His hand quivered. "What ever happened to that?"

"I have my orders, friend. You should better than I of what happens when those orders are broken. It was either you or me."

"So you chose the twisted truth rather than do what's right for a friend. You make me sick. You are no friend of mine."

He raised the sword and brought if down, aiming for Chishoke's face and missed on purpose.

"You've sunk in you're honor. You're life is not worth taking."

With that said he turned his back on him and limped away to where he had forgotten he had dropped his rapiers. **(if you don't know what a rapier is, if you have seen L.O.T.R. it's the knives Legolos carries.) ** Chishoke picked himself off the ground and took hold of his scimitar. Taking up a fighting stance, he spoke in a mocking tone.

"Didn't mom ever teach you not to turn you're back on a fight?"

**-BREAK-**

"Shouldn't we help?" Gojyo asked as they watched them just talking, though nothing could be heard.

"This is obviously his fight. We won't intervene unless it's necessary." The priest said with his arms crossed.

"He looks pretty strong. I wonder if he'll let me fight him?"

"I highly doubt it, Goku. We'd be lucky if he doesn't come after us next."

"And if he does plan on doing just that then why are we still standing here?" Gojyo pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"That's a good question. Unfortunately one I don't have the answer to." Hakkia said with a little smile.

"I don't think he will come after us."

"Oh, and why is that?" Sanzo asked.

"Well think about it. Why would he attack us after he saved Sanzo?" Goku stated.

"Saving the best for last."

There was the sound of a gun being cocked as Gojyo blinked and found himself looking down the barrel of the banishing gun.

"Want to run that by me again, fairy?"

"No, no. I think I'll pass."

"Good choice."

As they turned their attention back to the fight, Hakkia gasped.

"Oh no."

The demon was back on his feet, his opponent with his back to him.

"What is he doing? Purposely leaving himself open to attack like that." Sanzo asked to no one in disbelief as the group watched as the demon rushed him with his sword, grabbed him around the throat from behind, and plunged the blade into his back, cutting strait through him.

"Now we can intervene."

Sanzo cocked his gun and aimed at he demon as his sword withdrew from the body of his adversary and fired. The demon let go of his opponent and he fell to his knees.

"I'm really starting to get tired of this bull shit. So why don't you be smart and leave."

The demon smiled at him and looked back at the person on his knees trying to stop the flow of blood from his wound.

"You know what. I will do just that, priest. I'm getting tired of this bullshit as well."

With a flick of his blade, he saluted the Sanzo Party the same way the other had and fled into the woods.

"Why'd you let him go?" Gojyo screamed.

"He wasn't worth wasting bullets on. These are expensive you know."

He flashed a box of ammunition at him before hiding them somewhere in his robes. He walked over to the young man that had helped them as he unsteadily got to his feet.

"You shouldn't be so careless."

They all looked at him with looks of approval. Hakkia moved from where we was supported by Goku to the young man's side intent on healing his injury.

"Here, allow me to help you with that."

He covered the wound with his hand and blade, hood shaking from side to side. Hakkia gave him a shocked look.

"You can't possibly be serious about going out there with that wound. You'll die."

The individual took a step back away from him, still shaking his head. As soon as he stepped back onto the leg that still held the throwing knife, he fell back. Gojyo knelt and caught him before he hit the ground. His head fell back over his arm and so did his hood. What the party saw, shocked them. _She_ had fallen unconscious.

**DC: again I am really sorry for the delay. I know you very nice people hate it when a story is going to be updated VERY slowly, I know I hate it to . So just keep in touch, maybe check up on me once every month (ouch). If it's starting to get that bad just send me an email and let me know or leave one in your review. Much Thx!**


	4. Trouble

**DC: Sorry for the slow updating but I'm getting there. Just bear with me. Anyway, here is chapter4. You know how you rarely hear Hakkia cuss. Well you will again. **

Everyone was shocked at what they saw, but none more so than Gojyo. There was an unusual silence before Hakkia broke it.

"Holly shit." He whispered.

He knelt down and held his hands out over the gash in her stomach. Blue light flickered from under his palms.

"Hakkia slow down. You're too weak to heal in you're current state."

"I understand that, Sanzo but I don't do something, she'll bleed to death before we can reach a town. Why did she refuse for help when I asked?"

Hakkia's chi was slowly diminishing as he tried his best to heal her. Goku looked at her sleeping face. Her skin was peach, cheeks square, delicate nose and soft lips. She even had beautiful light red hair about shoulder length.

"She looks just like any other pretty girl." He said in disbelief

"Beautiful but dangerous, my friend." Gojyo grunted as his leg stared to hurt again.

There was a soft 'kyu' from somewhere in the trees and they all looked up.

"Hakuryuu!"

The dragon landed on the ground in a puff of smoke and a moment later he had transformed into a green jeep. Goku immediately jumped in. Gojyo looked up at Hakkia.

"I got her, you go ahead."

Hakkia stood and leaned against the back of the jeep. Goyjo scooped the girl up in his arms but couldn't stand, his leg wouldn't hold his weight and hers. Sanzo gave a frustrated sigh and held his arms out.

"The way you go about, you're going to drop her. I'll carry her."

Gojyo looked up at him in surprise but did what he was told nonetheless. The girl now in sturdier arms, Goyjo limped over to the jeep and eased himself into his seat, the priest handing him the girl to watch over as they drove. Hakkia saw that they were all ready to go and reached for the steering wheel when a hand stopped his. He turned and saw Sanzo glowering at him.

"Sanzo, I understand you're concern but-"

"Having you drive would put yourself in a more chancy position and after watching you waste yourself in this evenings battle, we can't have that can we? I am driving."

Goku and Gojyo both looked up wide-eyed.

"We're going to die."

Sanzo ignored Gojyo's voice and continued to stare Hakkia down.

"Are you sure you know how?"

"Come on, Hakkia. After riding next to you the whole journey I think I would have picked up something."

Sanzo pushed Hakkia over to the passengers seat and sat behind the wheel.

**(DC: OH MY GOD! SANZO IS DRIVING!!!)**

Holding the steering wheel at 10:00 and 2:00, Sanzo shifted the jeep into drive and put his foot on the gas. The vehicle lurched forward. Gojyo grabbed the edge of his seat with one hand and held the girl tight with the other where as Goku ducked under the seat. After a little bit Gojyo released his death grip on the seat, knowing that there lives were in _somewhat_ good hands. He looked down at the girl he held and he immediately tensed again.

"Sanzo I think you're bad driving might have killed our little friend."

Sanzo turned around and pulled his gun on the half-breed.

"What did you say about my driving?"

"Eye's on the road!" Hakkia screamed taking hold of the wheel while Sanzo was distracted.

Sanzo turned back around and stepped on it, discarding his gun into the floor in the back. Goku saw it and picked it up to give back to him once they stopped. Hakkia carefully eased himself into the back of the jeep. It fishtailed and the transformed Hakuryuu kyued in protest. Hakkia knelt down in front of Gojyo and checked the girl.

"Her breathing has become very shallow but she's not dead."

Hakkia tried again to what amount of her wound that he could. Goku crawled out from under the seat, hitting his head in the process.

"Goku, can you pull out that knife in her leg for me?"

"Sure no problem."

Goku wrapped his fingers around the metal, cautious not to force it further in as the jeep moved, and withdrew it. Gojyo felt the girl tense in his arms and she managed to grab his vest with a hand. Just then they broke through the foliage and found themselves on the edge of a large meadow. On the far side, lights form buildings could be seen. Sweat was beading on Hakkia's forehead as he gave up on healing her and worked to remove her belt to allow her to breath a little easier. At last the towns streets came into view. The inn was the first building they saw. Sanzo carefully brought the car to a stop and looked over at Hakkai.

"Go get the rooms. We'll be up in a minute."

"Yes sir."

Hakkia dismounted from the jeep and ascended the inn's stairs which he had some difficulty doing do to his injuries. Goku jumped out of the jeep and was hot on his heals. Sanzo put the jeep in park. He got out, walking along the side to Gojyo. Once again, he handed the girl over to the priest, her blood staining his robes. When Gojyo was out of the jeep it transfigured back into the little white dragon Hakuryuu. Hakkia reappeared at the inn's front door.

"They only had 2 rooms so I booked them. Goku is already up in them with our things. I also got us a healer since I am apparently incapable of healing at this time."

At this an old woman dressed in red and white robes stepped into view. As the priest and the half demon approached, the old healer stepped forward.

"Lean on me deary, take your weight of that leg."

Gojyo accepted her offer and leaned on her for support. They walked through the lobby toward the stairs, Hakkia leading the way to their rooms. Every one was too drunk to notice the group making its way to the second floor, carrying a bloody girl. As they began to climb the stairs to the second floor the sound from the lobby began to die away. The girl's hand twitched and shakingly moved and grabbed the collar of Sanzo's robes. He acknowledged he with a look of surprise that she had managed to move again. The girl's pained voice came raspy causing everyone to stop short of their room doors. Without opening her eyes to look at the priest she spoke.

"…_you…should have…left…me…"_

No sooner had the words left her mouth that her head rolled back and she was still again. They hurried into the first room on the left and Sanzo places the girl on the bed. The Healer set Gojyo down in a chair and went to tend to the girl first, ushering the uninjured Goku and Sanzo out of the room.

"I know Gojyo and Hakkia will be ok, but I'm not so sure about that girl."

Sanzo pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his robes, put one to his lips and lit it, replacing pack and lighter back in his robes.

"She has a very slim chance to live. But she's got a strong a will."

He turned around and sat down on the steps. It was a long while before the door opened again and the Healer ran out telling them they couldn't go in yet. She returned a few minutes later with bandages and a set of light women's cloths. Eventually Goku fell asleep leaning against the wall. Many more hours past, Gojyo's voice sounded thought the door, screaming and cussing at the Healer for the bandages being too tight. Finally the Healer exited the room in a huff, leaving the door open behind her. Goku, know half awake, walked into the room leaving Sanzo to sit on the steps. The Healer came up behind him. He didn't turn around as he addressed her.

"What's the girls condition?"

"With the wounds she has that, girl should be dead. But her come back is nothing short of a miracle. I'd keep an eye on her."

**DC: again, ****very**** sorry for the late update. **


	5. Awake

**DC: HEY! I hope you guys had a good summer, I know I did. I took a camping trip with my boyfriend on the 4****th**** of July weekend and it was awesome! I taught one of my friends to ride a bike and Im in the process of buying my first car! Anyway, Im sry that it took me a while to update but here is the next chapter. Do to lack of reviews, I wont update again unless I get at least 7-10 reviews. Motivate me people!**

Gojyo lay on the bed on the other side of the small room watching the rise and fall of the girl's chest as she breathed. It had been half a week since they came to this town and recovered from their injuries and watched over the girl since no one else in the village would take her. So out of boredom, Gojyo just watched her where she lay on the other bed. Over the last few nights, she would scream in her sleep and struggle as if someone had a tight hold on her. It had taken him and Goku a good half hour to get her to settle down before Sanzo woke up to kill them all. By now she was getting a little thin from not eating, her light honey-red hair was plastered to her head with sweat and was in tangles. Her face was pale with loss of nutrition and energy. Some times, Gojyo found it hard to look at her because of all the pain he saw on her face, though she displayed none. He was about to drift off when the door to the room opened. Goku drug his feet across the floor, shut the door behind him, and made his way to sit down on the floor beside the bed the girl was asleep in.

"Sanzo and Hakkia are going to get supplies. They told us to stay here."

Gojyo sighed.

"They could at least hurry up. I'm out of smokes."

"And I'm hungry."

Gojyo threw his empty pack of cigarettes at the boy but didn't yell at him and Goku made no move to catch or block the empty pack before it hit him in the head. They both sat there in silence, both of them watching the girl, waiting for her to wake. Hours would pass by and before long Goku started to snore loudly. Gojyo, who had been drifting off again, kicked him in the back of the head where he sat on the floor. Goku grunted from the contact and looked at the red haired man in anger.

"You roach! What the hell was that for!?"

"Your loud ass snoring, dumb ape! If you end up waking our friend, so help me."

"Oh, please! Your just dieing for her to wake up so you get a piece of ass pervy water sprite!"

"I'll kill you for saying that!"

**BANG!**

A bullet flew between their faces and sunk deep into the wall.

"Keep yelling and I'll kill you both."

Sanzo stood in the doorway, smoke rising from the barrel of his Banishing gun. Hakkia stood behind him holding a grocery bag full of supplies. Goku's face instantly lit up when he saw the bags.

"Alright! FOOD!"

Goku jumped up off the floor to help him with the bags. He placed one on the table and dug through it the moment he set it down. Finding a carton of cigarettes, he tossed them at Gojyo who caught it, opening it up and putting a cigarette between his lips but not lighting it. Goku bug deeper into the bag and pulled out a 6 pack of beer, some clothes, and a lighter.

"Where are the meat buns?" he whined.

"Are you looking for these, Goku?"

Hakkia pulled out a small bag of food out of the bag that he had carried and placed it on the table in front of the boy. Inside was 3 still steaming meat buns. Goku cried out in excitement before grabbing the bag off the table, tearing it open and eating the first bun he grabbed. Gojyo studied the cloths that were set on the table. There was a grey shirt about Goku's size and a pair of blue jeans. He guessed that it was for the girl. After the manager of the Inn stopped by the first night to see what all was wrong, he was nice enough to lend them some undergarments and a black spaghetti strap shirt for her to wear after she had been cleaned up and her old garments thrown out, too stained with her blood to wash out. However, the belt that she was carrying with her they kept. It lay on the nightstand next to the bed she was asleep in. The party was curious to see what all she was carrying on her the night that they met, finding the rapiers she carried were elegant but sharp, the miniature cross bow broken, but what interested Sanzo the most was the tiny bag on the belt. Upon further inspection the night they arrived in the Inn, inside the bag were 3 small vials of a strange, thin liquid that changed color from green to purple and back again. What was she doing armed like she was?

**-BREAK-**

_It was just like any other day, any other mission. She was going out with her new partner, Kiyoko. Kiyoko was a new recruit, inexperienced, and clumsy. Today's mission: take out Chavdar and help to train Kiyoko. Part one of the mission was already complete, Chavdar was dead, his throat violently slit and his tongue pulled out to hang like a necktie on his chest. Only problem was that if Kiyoko hadn't have taken so long to make sure her kill looked terrible enough, they wouldn't be running from the guard's right now. _

"_You always have to be a perfectionist, don't you?" She yelled at Kiyoko as they flew up the next flight of stairs. _

"_Well, you said to enjoy the kill didn't you? I was playing!"_

"_Yeah, but you don't have to take your own sweet time and then just stand there like a fucken idiot when the guard walks in and sees you! You looked like a deer caught in the head lights of an oncoming truck. We're not suppose to be caught!"_

"_I know, I know."_

"_Heaven help me, the Boss will have MY ass for your screw up…"_

_They rounded the corner at the top of the stairs, finding a door. Kiyoko tried the knob but it wouldn't budge. She drew her short sword as she heard the sound of clanking armor and angry shouting get closer. They were catching up to them. She shoved Kiyoko out of the way. _

"_MOVE!"_

_Balancing back on one leg, she kick the door as hard as she could and it gave away, spilling bright sun light into the stone hall. They ran out onto the floor and strait to the exit. Unfortunately that exit was 500 feet below them. They were on the towers battlements; cornered. _

"_There they are!"_

_They turned to find the guards pouring out the door, weapons thirsty for blood. She jumped up onto the battlements wall and ran around to the other side of the tower, Kiyoko following suit. Once they came around to the other side, were they forced to stop. The guards laughed from behind them. Kiyoko drew her sword in time as a spear flew in her direction and deflected it. It was difficult to keep their balance on the wall and fight off attackers at the same time. She watched as the guards pressed Kiyoko closer to the edge of the wall. Why wasn't she standing there? She was supposed to be standing between the guards and Kiyoko, she was too weak still to take on that many on her own. She knew Kiyoko was outnumbered and she couldn't get to her in time to help her as a spear was thrust upward into her chest. She could only watch as the tore her down from the wall into the middle of them and proceeded to stab at her body. Torn, she didn't see the other guards coming toward her until they were right on top of her. She shook the feeling of fear from her mind and blocked the swing of an axe aimed for her neck but the force of the swing knocked her off balance and over the edge of the wall to the tower gardens 500 feet below._

**-BREAK-**

Everyone turned to the girl when she started to cry and become restless. Her hands were grabbing at the sheets and her face looked as if it were in total fear. Gojyo quickly got off of his bed and gently grabbed her shoulders to try and shake her awake. The contact made her jump and she only fought more.

"Relax kid, its us, the people who saved you! Come on, wake up."

"Take it easy, Gojyo. She's still injured and beside I doubt that she can hear you." Hakkia said in a calm voice.

The girl began to thrash about even more.

"Well if she doesn't stop, she's going to reopen her wounds."

Sanzo sat in his chair and watched as the others tried to calm her down. Goku stood against the window watching as well and Hakkia stood by Gojyo in case she did reopen her injuries.

"Alright that's it." Gojyo stated

He grabbed her firmly by the shoulders and pressed them back in the bed and climbed onto the bed, straddling her waist and trying not to get kicked in the nuts at the same time. The girl tossed her head from side to side, trying to escape, her honey red hair becoming a mess. But soon enough, she began to calm down and eventually became still.

"Really Gojyo, is that necessary? She's just a kid." Goku snickered.

"Very funny, monkey. You think you can do better then be my guest."

Gojyo stuck his tongue out at Goku

"That's very childish of you, Gojyo." Hakkia laughed. "Now, would you mind getting off our guest? It wouldn't be a good idea to be there when she wakes and have you scaring her."

"Yes please." Came a female voice.

Gojyo turned his head back to the girl he had pinned beneath him and was taken aback by red eyes.


End file.
